Raxis L'ygr
Raxis L'ygr is a human from the planet Garqi — an unassuming world of fertile plains, tucked away into an unimportant corner of the Outer Rim Territories. Well considered to be boring, Garqi provides most of the foodstuffs for both the Core Worlds as well as the three sectors it finds itself to be a part of named the Cassandran Worlds. Its main exports over the era of Imperial control were luxury foodstuffs such as beans for gourmet caf, as well as the business his parents partook in — a potent liquor known as Cassandran Choholl. During the Empire's reign, Garqi was one of many worlds in the sector divided by the Imperial bureaucrats and their way of life was greatly changed. No longer simple farmers, they found themselves being compensated by supply for delivery into Imperial compounds. Raxis' parents, Korrid and Moira, found themselves to be many of the upset citizens in a sector that contained multiple planets of would be free citizens. However, during Imperial occupation little was done to remove the forces that had garrisoned themselves in their midst. Time went by, and rumor spread of a battle over a planet named "Endor". Raxis' parents joined a resistance group that was created at Garqi Ag University. Due to the Battle of Endor the garrisoned Imperial forces realigned, and the only remaining units were a pair of Victory Star Destroyers and a few flights of TIE fighters. The students of the university began a fight that shortly thereafter won the Garqians their independence, not without claiming the lives of Raxis' family. A now-orphaned 7 year old, Raxis inherited his parents farm but was ushered to live with good family friends at the neighboring settlement. It was during those years that he learned at the newly repaired school as slowly the Republic began to reattach itself to the rest of the galaxy. A slow process, it was the Cassandran worlds that realigned first, and by the time he was 17 a recruiter for the New Republic Military visited the planet. With little left for him at home, he sold a portion of his family's farm to his foster parents pending a rule that his family's house would always be his, but the farmland would be theirs. With his future before him, he took to the stars. Now 23 years old, he finds himself a 2nd Lieutenant and a member of Ghost Squadron. However, the lifestyle of piloting through the ranks of cadet through 2nd Lieutenant had taken him to many places and interesting stories. As a flight cadet, Raxis saw his first taste of combat against a smuggler's freighter carrying a load of predatory creatures as cargo. Nearly colliding with the sealed containers that the smuggler dumped before running, he was also present the day that they were opened. However, the contents (Nexu) hid in the bowels of the Reprisal, and Raxis volunteered to help hunt them down. This is where he got his Nexu tooth that he's also seen wearing often. It wasn't long before his patrols gained the reputation of doomed. Being the hound for trouble, Raxis began a terrible streak of bad luck in choosing many of the patrols that would end up anything less than comfortable. Having suffered a disabled X-wing at the hand of more than a few of the Empire's best, he'd also been forced with the survivor's trauma of having to leave a fellow soldier behind to be captured. Raxis, then a 2nd Lieutenant, began to change from the aura of a cocky pilot to that of a mature warrior. However, he never could get rid of his flashy side. Raxis also gained a healthy reputation of a bachelor amongst the StarOps pilots. Not one to have ever been seen tying himself down to a single woman to date, Raxis has also amazingly avoided drama in his private life. As his 23rd year comes, he remains eligible and free spirited, focusing on his life as a pilot. Rarely seen without his faithfully loyal R3 astomech unit, R3-V10 – or "Vee-Ten" for short, he spends a large amount of time with the droid. Some pit crew have joked that Vee-Ten was the closest thing to a marraige they'd ever suspect Raxis to have. However, many have tried and failed to get Raxis to speak about his private life. Raxis merely insists that what stays behind closed doors is best left there, leaving a hint that there may be suprises few know about his private life. Such things never last for long, however. The height of his public awareness was reached as he was spotted dancing and dining with a female celebrity named Serenella Jordain. Believed to be romantically linked during the heated moments of a trial by jury against Miss Jordain herself for assault, Raxis did his best to be supportive while maintaining the professional quality of an ace pilot. With luck, the news media either chose not to impede upon his private life or didn't make the connection and things became relatively quiet for some time. Midyear of 16 ABY, Raxis was given a formal request to transfer to Falcon Squadron as acting XO, along with a handsome promotion from 2nd Lieutenant to 1st Lieutenant. Gracefully accepting, his callsign was also edited from Raptor to Spider. Unbeknownst to many, "Raptor" was a designation once used by Imperial Marshall Krieg Inrokana. However, shortly after joining the squadron, Falcon squadron suffered a devastating series of losses at the Dathomir Raid. Taking command of a joint squadron of starfighters as many FleetOps capital ships and corvettes were being torn asunder, Raxis led an unthinkable forward assault on a series of Star Destroyers. Helping buy enough time for a small group of corvettes to escape, he was eventually shot down and forced to crash land on the planet Dathomir. Surviving the crash, Raxis managed to meet up with fellow New Republic survivors including many members of the New Republic Marines. A base camp was set and the long wait had begun for either rescue or capture at the hands of the Imperials. However, the harsh wilderness and violent wildlife produced a new hazard...Imperials had been left on Dathomir as well. A joint decision was made to share the well fortified base camp, believing that strength in numbers would minimalize losses to each side. A begrudging cease-fire was called, and the wait continued until a rescue mission of New Republic forces approached Dathomir. Holding true to their word that supplies would be left for the Imperials, the New Republic forces opted to cut their losses and not apprehend the Imperials. Raxis, one of the few survivors of this black chapter in the history of the New Republic military, returned home and was promoted to Captain and placed in charge of Falcon Squadron. At the suggestion and reviewed data of his commanders, Raxis selected former CO Sojuss Hovy's nephew (and fellow Sullustan), Kyun Hovy, to assume XO duties. RP Logs *Raxis Gets Pinned - Freshly elated with the passing of his Flight Cadet training, Raxis gets an unexpected suprise. *Garbage to Deal With - An alert is sounded, and Ghost Squadron answers as Raxis finds himself in his first taste of space combat. *Raxis At the Medbay - After suffering a humiliating score of injuries in a fistfight near the flight deck, Raxis has a visitor. *Uncomfortable Traffic - Raptor and Sandman encounter and unexpected visitor. *A Fallen Comrade - Raxis and Lance are attacked on patrol by Wolf *Reporting Lance - A defeated Raxis rushes to alert his commanding officers to the capture of Lance Corbet *Training Day - Raxis, now a 2nd Lieutenant, takes some time to meet the newest recruit, Rebecca Varn. *A Late Night at the Hangar - Raxis and Rebecca have a run in at the repair hangar. *Sightseeing New Alderaan - A day off for a change, Raxis decides to see the city and bumps into some unexpected company. *A Duel With the Cadet - Raxis takes Rebecca up on her offer for a chance to duel him. *A Second Chance with Jal'Dana (Part 1) - Kesander and Raxis brief the pilots of the New Republic prior to a mission to escort the Audacity. *A Second Chance with Jal'Dana (Part 2) - From the view of the starfighter's battlefield, Raxis gets a second chance to shoot Jal'Dana down. *A Wolf's New Den - Raxis is given an opportunity to speak with a newly captured Wolf. *Coffee and Hydrospanners - Raxis meets Askra in the early morning on the flight deck. *Raxis Gets Shot Down - Raxis suffers a humiliating defeat at the hands of Krieg. ---Major Battles--- *The Destruction of Garrison Vexed - Task Force Inquisitor goes into the Battle for Purification at the enemy Garrison Vexed and utterly destroys all opposition. Military Statistics (This list includes in-game scenes and not assumed patrols and other flight duty. Includes "vs. PC" fights) Space Combat Sorties: 11 Enemy Starfighter Kills:12 Enemy Starfighter Assists:7 Enemy Capital Ship Kills:0 Enemy Capital Ship Assists:0 Number of times heavily damaged:6 Number of times starfighter had to be replaced:3 Number of times injured on duty: 2 Overall: Number of official missions: 12 Number of missions deemed success: 9 Number of missions deemed failure: 0 Number of Starfighter Missions: 9 Number of Non-Starfighter Missions: 2 Notes: Current stats against familiar Imperial Pilots: -Wolf: 0/1. Nearly disabled Wolf in first encounter. -Krieg: 0/2. Shot down. Forced to eject...in one shot. Second time was forced to eject as well. -Jal'Dana: 0/2. Was disabled using his own custom maneuver.His second meeting with her was a draw. -Liza: Severely damaged after multiple rounds of fighting. Liza assisted by Krieg. Second opportunity resulted in her disabling. Disabled on third meeting due to imminent core meltdown. (1/2) -Dante: 0/1 draw. Most recent: At the battle at Dathomir Raxis was severely damaged by Krieg after dueling for nearly six rounds, and then lightly damaged by Dante, resulting in his ship's destruction L'ygr Category: Raxis L'ygr Category: Raxis